Twilight: the new Cullen Chapter One
by brandienicole2
Summary: Milla, the newest and youngest member of the Cullen family. She first orphaned and passed on from family to family, without her sister or family to keep her guidance the only things that are clear to her are the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was like a blur to me. My parents were dead, my sister went missing apporximately four years ago, everything I knew of life completely vanished before my eyes. I was now known as a foster kid. You see I was shipped from family to family until they gave up on me sent me straight back to my hometown that is buried underneath the border of Illinois and Indiana called, "Hammond." and then was transferred over to Forks, Washington. I gazed around the room, the pastel white carpeting didn't go so well with bright baby blue wall paper. There were only two people in here and that was me and one other girl, I never paid much attention to her, despite the fact that she thought she was all that and she was biased against me.  
I looked to see the nrse taking her out of the room and into the arms of a family. I was the youngest in the entire foster home. And, I was only fifteen and have been to atleast twelve different families in my life time. I felt like I was being watched as I stared out the small window gazing at all of the other families getting ready to leave. Something then caught my eye, A beautiful tall pale faced man with blonde hair and nurturing golden brown eyes stared at me. A warm smile appeared across my face as I stared deep into the tenderness it brought me.  
"Milla." The nurse called for me. I grabbed my suitcase and darted out of the door. I should probably introduce myself right now. My name is Milla Jens. I know what your thinking weird last name. The tall beautiful pale faced man looked even more beautiful when I saw him for the second time.  
"Hello Milla, my name is Carlisle and it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled warmly and grabbed my luggage and walked me out to his car.  
"It's nice to meet you too." I said fidgetting.  
"Pleasures all mine." He chuckled.  
As soon as he was done in under a second he quickly got into the drivers seat and sped off dowb the road. I then sank into the seat as the gravity pulled me back.  
"So, tell me about yourself." He said looking down at me.  
"Well..." I hesistated for a moment and continued, "I lost my parents in a animal attack, my sister vanished four years ago and my aunt gave up on taking care of me." I said tears almost flooding my eyes as I rubbed them.  
"I know how you feel, don't worry I can help you get your mind off of it while your staying with me and my family." He smiled and placed his arm around meand then quickly pulled it away as I flinched from the coldness from his arm.  
Once we got to the house I gawked at the beautiful home that was now standing in front of me, deep in the wilderness away from civilization. We both grabbed my bags and headed inside and then came upon a few newer and even more beautiful faces.  
"Hello." They all rang in harmony. I hid behind Carlisle as they all smiled at me. You see, I was the more shy type of girl, and the girl that was completely down to earth. I smiled a friendly smile and waved a little.  
"Welcome to the family Milla, we've heard so much about you." A girl that was standing next to a boy with honey blonde hair and golden brown eyes said.  
"Really?" I squeaked. They all chuckled a little and waited for Carlisle to say something.  
"Milla, this is Bella and Edward." he pointed towards the couple that was standing at the foot of a stair case. "And, this is Alice and Jasper." He pointed towards another couple. "And, Emmett and Rosalie." he pointed to the opposite side of Alice and Jasper.  
"And, of course the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on, Esme." He said and they both kiseed passionately.  
"And also Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee." He pointed towards a young girl who looked just like Edward and Bella.  
"Hello." her voice rang as she walked down the stairs.  
"Hello." I said my voice now flat.  
"Boys, take her stuff up to the guest room." he pointed towards the stairs. In a measly second they were gone and my things were already up in the room.  
I slowly walked up the stairs and glared at the pale white walls that surrounded my every corner. I sighed in relief and smiled happily. This was definetely going to be a good life with the Cullens/Hales. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room, the air was filled with freshly cut grass and the smell of the woods. It seemed amazing to be in a home where I can be loved and possibly accepted. Both Emmett (I guess that's his name, I haven't fully memorized their faces, so let's call the well built one that looks like a teddy bear that) and Jasper, I guessed it was Jasper, the way his face looked made him look like a Jasper. Edward, I think that's the other guy's name is, walked out quickly not even bothering to look at me. His bronze hair stood up as he caught my smell. He stood at possibly a few feet tall, possibly around 6'1.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them, they were inhumanely beautiful. But, weirdly enough, they looked nothing alike.

The room was covered in lilac wall paper, hammering in with portraits of flowers. Delicate like roses had outsmarted the rest of them by standing out the most amongst them all. There was also wooden floors below my now naked feet, nothing was on them except for socks. The bed had resembled one of those from the Victorian times. The comforter was as soft as a feather and as warm as a bowl of soup. Yes, very weird saying… but, I usually always describe things in that kind of way.

I looked towards the window. Ageless trees had blocked view of the condensing clouds that were now overhead. Rain had hit the glass window lightly. I wanted to lose myself in a daydream at that very moment. I imagined myself running into the forest, deeply into the heart of the woods. Where no could find me. I could only find myself there and no one else.

It then fled as soon as I heard a slight knock at the door.

"Well, I see you are calmly enjoying yourself." I turned to see a young girl, about the age of thirteen, walk in. She had the same bronze hair as the guy I figured was named Edward, and the beautiful woman, Bella? Yeah, let's call her that, She also had a mixture of Bella in her. Chocolate brown eyes that were amazingly mysterious and beautiful.

"Yeah, I am… so, you're Renesmee?"

"Yes… and you're Milla… now that we got that out of the way, tell me about yourself." She sat down on my bed, patting the spot next to her for me to sit. I slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Well, I've been moved from family to family after running away from each of them. But, what some of them don't know is… the second to last family I had began to abuse me, they neglected and domestically abused me. I couldn't bare to be there…. So I…"

"Ran away," she looked at the ground as she finished the sentence. I nodded. For a while we sat there in silence.

"So, I guess it's time for dinner." She sighed, she got up and left the room, I silently followed, not bothering to let her know I'm there.

Everyone was sitting at the table, Nessie, I assumed I should call her that besides _Renesmee. _What a mouthful it was, sat at the nearest chair right by a handsome guy. He, like all the others, was built, he had short hair and smile that was to die for, his eyes were also the type where you can get lost in. I hid behind the banister, brushing up against the stands of the staircase.

"So, where is she?" The tall man asked, holding onto Renesmee's hand.

"She should be down in a few minutes. I was just up there, and she seems even more quieter than me, and I'm a-" She was cut off by a hand hitting the table. They turned, the tall guy's nostrils flared. He gazed at me, a sly smile appearing on his face. The now golden brown eyes were all staring as the guy looked to the top of the banister.

"So, you're her?"

"I'm who?" I asked, quickly walking down the stairs and towards the others, keeping a short distance between us.

"You're Milla?"

"Milly for long ways."

They all smiled, I could sense that it was fake.

"Milla, food is ready." A woman, looked to be around thirty five, called to me, I guessed Esme. I walked over, each of them moving to give me a way to walk to an open chair. I sat there, dazing in thought as I began to pick at the spaghetti that was still sitting on my plate, untouched.

"Sweetie," Esme began, sitting at the chair besides me and placing a delicate finger on my hand. "I know you've been through a lot… but, please try and eat." She smiled happily. I smiled back, but deep down inside it wasn't a smile, it was fear.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed up in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't want to be here, but, where else could I go? I had no one to run too. No one else, but them, to keep me company. I burro-rowed my face deep into the pillow. Sleep didn't want me, even the thoughtless pain inside wanted to rip me to shreds. I wanted to die right there, but everything else inside begged for me to give them a chance, like I haven't for the rest of the other families I've stayed with.

Lifting one eyelid open, I saw someone light a candle right near me, I covered myself up so they would think I was moving in my sleep. The person touched me slightly, _"Goodnight my precious…" _I blinked as soon as the person planted a soft kiss on the roof of my head. The sweet delicate voice soothed me, it reminded me of my mother. Oh, how I missed seeing her beautiful face.

I gleamed over towards the person that seemed to be watching me as I slowly went into a deep slumber. I didn't dare to close my eyes until a second later.

Five hours later, I woke up. The sweet smell of nectar had filled the room, is it just me or were they making honey? I didn't know either. I laughed it off as I ran, slowly, towards the pile of neatly picked out clothes for me. I pulled on a light pink tank top and a pair of shorts. The door was slightly opened so I could barely see anything or anyone walking by. The first night actually felt safe, for the first time in my life I actually felt safe by a family.

Walking out of the room, I took one last glance to make sure the person who was in the room last night wasn't still in there. I then entered the hallway, leaving my door a smidge closed, the hallway was all white, nothing but white had covered the walls. Quietness then took over as talking began to fill the air. I figured that they were home, so I raced down the stairs and nearly tripping as I reached the last step. I felt someone's hand catching me as I slammed my foot towards the ground, he had bronze hair, of course it was the guy who probably didn't give damn about me. But he was cautious of me. His changed from a soft golden brown to a light red topaz.

"Aren't you Edward?" I questioned him, moving myself away from his arm, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, and you need to be more careful." He smiled slyly.

"Oh, sorry.." I muttered. He chuckled at my expression.

"No problem, by the Carlisle wants to see you in the kitchen… he has a surprise for you." He walked around me and towards Bella. Both of them smiling as they both walked towards the couch where Nessie and the tan guy, from yesterday, were sitting. I walked towards a big dining room. The chairs were slanted and the kitchen was right near it.

"Milla," Carlisle said warmly, hugging me from the front. "Here, sit… please." I followed the order, and smiled as I saw him sit besides me in the other chair. "We are giving you an option, would like to be home schooled, or would you, like the rest of the others, like to go to school?"

I thought for a moment. Home schooling will keep me away from being able to run off and be alone for good but going to a regular school will give me the opportunity of a downfall to make new friends and put the past behind me. I'd also rather go to school than be stuck in a house 24/7. He looked at me, for a long period of silence I finally made up my mind.

"I'd rather go to school with them than be home schooled. How old are they exactly?" I asked, trying to not be intruding too much into it.

"Okay, we will get you registered tomorrow and you will possibly start three days from today. And," he paused. Hesitating, I could tell he was in quite deep thought and he was possibly hiding something. But, for the record, I didn't know if was or not. "Rosalie and Emmett are eighteen and Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Edward are all seventeen." I nodded my head. I thought about Renesmee for a moment, yesterday she looked to be around thirteen, but now, she looked to be about sixteen. Is this even possible? I didn't know, once again, and I didn't even want to know if it was.

It was the last day before my first day of school. The impact of it all shook me a bit, the nerves inside me had made my throat almost close due to the fact that school scared me a bit. I never did go to a real school, I was starting out as a sophomore while the rest of the Cullen's were either juniors or seniors.

I've also already memorized their faces. Jasper had serious features, Esme looked like the motherly type and had straight looks, Carlisle had a friendly face, Bella would usually look as if she were in deep though, Edward, almost like Bella, looked as if he wanted to attack someone, and Renesmee looked sweet and innocent. But, the tan guy, that I have found out was named Jacob, looked powerful and ever almighty.

Alice had followed me into the living room, trying to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

"Come on, you are going to look ever so gorgeous, let's go to your room. I have a surprise for you." Everyone gave me a look, and Bella had warned me about her obsessive shopping habit. I gulped as soon as she rushed, under a semi second, up to my room where about twelve bags of clothes were waiting for me.

"Alice, you didn't have to." I smiled widely. And this time, the smile was real and truthful.

"Pleasure is all mine Milla, now pick." She chimed, dumping out the bags and setting each one up so that they can all match. I glanced at the options, oh why must she have good taste in clothes?

I quickly grabbed the outfit that stood out the most-loose skinny jeans with a flowy bright yellow top followed by a beige cardigan and white flats- she examined the outfit one last time, "Lose the cardigan and take this headband," I gazed at it, bright yellow streaks were going across the sides, and small polka dots of purple were sprinkling across both sides of the bases. I cooed as I gazed at the beauty of it. I grabbed it, and felt the coldness of her hands, a trickling cold feeling went down my spine. My eyes became wide as her mouth dropped. We both pulled away and she, without hesitating, quickly left the room.

Leaving me with putting away everything else. Why was her hand cold when my room was extremely warm?


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't want to be here, but, where else could I go? I had no one to run too. No one else, but them, to keep me company. I burro-rowed my face deep into the pillow. Sleep didn't want me, even the thoughtless pain inside wanted to rip me to shreds. I wanted to die right there, but everything else inside begged for me to give them a chance, like I haven't for the rest of the other families I've stayed with.

Lifting one eyelid open, I saw someone light a candle right near me, I covered myself up so they would think I was moving in my sleep. The person touched me slightly, _"Goodnight my precious…" _I blinked as soon as the person planted a soft kiss on the roof of my head. The sweet delicate voice soothed me, it reminded me of my mother. Oh, how I missed seeing her beautiful face.

I gleamed over towards the person that seemed to be watching me as I slowly went into a deep slumber. I didn't dare to close my eyes until a second later.

Five hours later, I woke up. The sweet smell of nectar had filled the room, is it just me or were they making honey? I didn't know either. I laughed it off as I ran, slowly, towards the pile of neatly picked out clothes for me. I pulled on a light pink tank top and a pair of shorts. The door was slightly opened so I could barely see anything or anyone walking by. The first night actually felt safe, for the first time in my life I actually felt safe by a family.

Walking out of the room, I took one last glance to make sure the person who was in the room last night wasn't still in there. I then entered the hallway, leaving my door a smidge closed, the hallway was all white, nothing but white had covered the walls. Quietness then took over as talking began to fill the air. I figured that they were home, so I raced down the stairs and nearly tripping as I reached the last step. I felt someone's hand catching me as I slammed my foot towards the ground, he had bronze hair, of course it was the guy who probably didn't give damn about me. But he was cautious of me. His changed from a soft golden brown to a light red topaz.

"Aren't you Edward?" I questioned him, moving myself away from his arm, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, and you need to be more careful." He smiled slyly.

"Oh, sorry.." I muttered. He chuckled at my expression.

"No problem, by the Carlisle wants to see you in the kitchen… he has a surprise for you." He walked around me and towards Bella. Both of them smiling as they both walked towards the couch where Nessie and the tan guy, from yesterday, were sitting. I walked towards a big dining room. The chairs were slanted and the kitchen was right near it.

"Milla," Carlisle said warmly, hugging me from the front. "Here, sit… please." I followed the order, and smiled as I saw him sit besides me in the other chair. "We are giving you an option, would like to be home schooled, or would you, like the rest of the others, like to go to school?"

I thought for a moment. Home schooling will keep me away from being able to run off and be alone for good but going to a regular school will give me the opportunity of a downfall to make new friends and put the past behind me. I'd also rather go to school than be stuck in a house 24/7. He looked at me, for a long period of silence I finally made up my mind.

"I'd rather go to school with them than be home schooled. How old are they exactly?" I asked, trying to not be intruding too much into it.

"Okay, we will get you registered tomorrow and you will possibly start three days from today. And," he paused. Hesitating, I could tell he was in quite deep thought and he was possibly hiding something. But, for the record, I didn't know if was or not. "Rosalie and Emmett are eighteen and Jasper, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and Edward are all seventeen." I nodded my head. I thought about Renesmee for a moment, yesterday she looked to be around thirteen, but now, she looked to be about sixteen. Is this even possible? I didn't know, once again, and I didn't even want to know if it was.

It was the last day before my first day of school. The impact of it all shook me a bit, the nerves inside me had made my throat almost close due to the fact that school scared me a bit. I never did go to a real school, I was starting out as a sophomore while the rest of the Cullen's were either juniors or seniors.

I've also already memorized their faces. Jasper had serious features, Esme looked like the motherly type and had straight looks, Carlisle had a friendly face, Bella would usually look as if she were in deep though, Edward, almost like Bella, looked as if he wanted to attack someone, and Renesmee looked sweet and innocent. But, the tan guy, that I have found out was named Jacob, looked powerful and ever almighty.

Alice had followed me into the living room, trying to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

"Come on, you are going to look ever so gorgeous, let's go to your room. I have a surprise for you." Everyone gave me a look, and Bella had warned me about her obsessive shopping habit. I gulped as soon as she rushed, under a semi second, up to my room where about twelve bags of clothes were waiting for me.

"Alice, you didn't have to." I smiled widely. And this time, the smile was real and truthful.

"Pleasure is all mine Milla, now pick." She chimed, dumping out the bags and setting each one up so that they can all match. I glanced at the options, oh why must she have good taste in clothes?

I quickly grabbed the outfit that stood out the most-loose skinny jeans with a flowy bright yellow top followed by a beige cardigan and white flats- she examined the outfit one last time, "Lose the cardigan and take this headband," I gazed at it, bright yellow streaks were going across the sides, and small polka dots of purple were sprinkling across both sides of the bases. I cooed as I gazed at the beauty of it. I grabbed it, and felt the coldness of her hands, a trickling cold feeling went down my spine. My eyes became wide as her mouth dropped. We both pulled away and she, without hesitating, quickly left the room.

Leaving me with putting away everything else. Why was her hand cold when my room was extremely warm?


	5. Chapter 5

"Who was that person?" I demanded after a moment of silence from everyone that had formed in the circle around me. We were all sitting in the living room, gazing at one another. I could remember the figure perfectly. His broad shoulders made him at least six feet, or more, tall. He had red eyes that seemed to make you continuously gaze until you fall into a deep trance. A trance he had made himself. Was this normal? I didn't know, and possibly, nor did the rest of the family. But, just looking at Bella, I knew she was hiding something. Her face was showing it, but her lips were not telling it.  
"What you saw was nothing you were supposed to see," Carlisle began to speak.  
"I think we should tell her…" Alice blurted out.  
"Tell me what?" I asked my face fell to a worried, but scared, look. Edward gulped. He looked like he was thinking. His eyes turned from a golden brown, to a soft topaz red.  
"Please, follow." Edward hesitated, holding a hand out for me to grab it. I persuaded, the lingering cold had sent prickles down my spine, it felt good at first, but I felt like I had frostbite after touching it for about five seconds. And, together, we both ran to the far side of the woods. A place I had imagined before, a place where no one could find me.  
It was cloudy, but no sign of rain coming afoot. He paced back and forth after he had let go of me. "Milla, promise me one thing… you won't tell anyone what you are about to see, I haven't done this in the longest time. Please, don't freak out." He gazed at me, a finger placed underneath my jaw line, tilting slightly to the side; I heard something scratch from the inside of his mouth. He lightly, but carefully, placed his lips onto my neck. Suddenly, I felt something push me, making Edward hit a nearby tree at strong force. I plummeted to the ground, a trickle of blood had left the almost cut that I had gotten from his bite. I gazed at the ground; a shadow had cascaded over me. I didn't dare look up. I imagined it like it was just a few hours ago, a dark figure aroused from the opening of the woods and began to attack the others. I snapped back out of the memory and noticed something in front of me, "What are you?" I finally whispered, but nothing answered, all I heard was heavy breathing. "What are you?" I demanded once more, this time through grinded teeth.  
"Guess…" The strange creature whispered to me, Edward was now behind me. Making sure the creature didn't attack. I thought for a moment, everything came to mind… The cold skin, fast speed, mysterious sightings of strange creatures. It all made sense and was a puzzle waiting for the right person to come along and solve it. I also thought of the strange creature, he was all black, red eyes and fur that reminded me of a black wolf.  
"V-v-v-vampire!" I screeched it was as high as it can be. "Werewolf, they are r-r-real, aren't they?" I slightly turned my head over to Edward, he was nodding. Speechless as ever can be. I didn't want to believe it, but sadly enough, I had to. I quickly got to my feet, the dark creature was gone the only people who were left was Edward and I.  
"This is how Bella found out." He grimaced. A sigh then broke loose.  
"I want to know, do you really burn in the sun?"  
"No."  
"Are the rest vampires?"  
"Yes, excluding Renesmee."  
"What is Renesmee?"  
"A human-vampire hybrid,"  
"Does she feed on blood too?"  
"Yes, but she can still act like a human."  
"So, what do you look like out in the sunlight?" Suddenly, something grasped at me and tossed me onto their back. And, together, we ran up a steep mountain. The breeze forcing my hair to go right behind me, I gasped as soon as we hit the top. He looked up, the horizon was breathtaking. An embracing light had revealed itself from the depths of clouds, sneaking through the branches and leaves of trees. He stepped out, unbuttoning half of his torso, something then happened. A glow from his skin had made a formation of a thousand diamonds that seemed to be embroidered onto his skin.  
"You're, you're," I was speechless, I couldn't say a word. He turned his face half way beginning to sparkle like a thousand suns that were battling to be the brightest.  
"Beautiful?" he questioned, smiled and then buttoned the shirt back up. I nodded.

I wanted to know the rest, but it just seemed wrong to go any further. That night, I lay alone, every now and then Alice or Esme would come over and check on me. But, that was only every two hours. They didn't really want to bother me, due to fact that I was still mind-blown from the discovery I had made. It was meant to be scientifically false that vampires and werewolves were meant to be made up, a falsehood of our imagination. It all seemed strange to me, I didn't want to think about it, but….. I couldn't help but do so.  
"She should've never come in the first place." I heard someone say, four feet from my door. Just in case, I threw the covers over my head, just to let them know I was asleep. They were standing there; I guessed one was Edward while the other was Carlisle. Could it really be them? I whispered grasping at the quilt that was slightly moving from side to side as my hand stroked it; the soft tenderness of it had calmed me down.  
"I know, and it was my fault. I just wish the Volturi–Who are they? – Didn't come and try and inspect the place." Carlisle soothed the missing hairs from face, Edward stood there in distraught, and I couldn't figure out if I should go out there or not. It seemed dangerous to proceed, and yet, it just seemed devastating to even see them like this. Before I knew it, my feet began to move over the hard, wooden floorboards. My hand mentally reached for the knob, and onwards it turned, they both turned and gazed at me. My mouth slightly opened I spat out, "I want to be a vampire." 


	6. Chapter 6

It was clear to me that they didn't like the idea. But, I wanted to, and that was probably the only thing that was missing in my life. Something that meant so much, that had crumpled into thousands of pieces could easily be prepared with something that is irrevocably sickening. I wanted them to understand that it was my only way out of the pain. But, what pain? The pain and suffering I had to go through just to get to where I am now.  
It seemed as if they weren't too fond of the miraculous idea of being a vampire. But, it was my choice, and I want to suffer the consequences. No matter. How. Badly. It feels.  
I flashed back to where I was telling both Carlisle and Edward that I wanted to be a vampire. They didn't take it so lightly, neither did Bella. Edward had told me the excruciating story of him forcing himself to let Bella be what he was. An immortal.  
"She can't. We aren't even sure if she is capable enough to keep the secret, and what if the Volturi come and see we have an immortal child- Child? Who is she calling a child?-Carlisle?" Rosalie actually spoke for the first time in a countless number of days since I've been here. Well, speaking of which, it's only been a week and a half.  
"I'm pretty sure she can," Edward smiled delightfully. Rosalie scoffed at his response and left the room. A devilish, yet thrilled, smile on her face had hid until she turned to walk out.  
"So, when am I?" I asked, peaking out from behind the wall. Two people turned to look at me. I froze, maybe this wasn't a good idea. But, I wanted it.  
"Soon my dear, soon." Esme had replied, from behind me. She laid her soft, cold hand on my shoulder. We were in the dining room, excluding me, I was like a twig that hung close to a tree, not begging nor pleading to get cut out from the rest. "If we do get to proceed then there may be someone who can turn you."  
"What's the process like?" I asked, twirling a piece of my hair around  
"It feels like hell!" Emmett, in a deep voice, had shouted from the other room. I froze and thought for a moment, How did he?  
"We have super hearing, and I can read minds." Edward boasted. And smiled like a five year old who had just got a dollar for the first time.  
"So, let me guess, you scream once you come close to someone's neck and when they bite it, then you scream bloody murder?"  
"Nope," Emmett had said, his tall well built body hung over me, "what the process is, you either have to be dying or been bitten by a vampire. Or, at random, be bitten by a vampire without a fair warning."  
He gazed at me, the golden brown eyes of his, seeping down into the pit of my soul. I didn't let go of it until he raised his body back to his own perfect height. _

Finally, the first day of school had arrived and we were already sitting at a lunch table. Each one was seated with more than fifteen people, while ours sat nine people. Everyone gawked at me in surprise, sitting with vampires, they didn't know… But, I did. They didn't know of the pain I had to suffer just to find out what they were, and how they became that. They were different. And, so was I. But not in the way they knew me as, I was the newer girl who had hung close to them at all costs. Even if supposed vampires had shown up lurking the grounds for fresh blood.  
I hadn't seen or heard from the dark, overcastting shadow in the longest time. Everywhere I look, it's not there. I wanted to believe that it was just my imagination. But, really without a doubt, it was real. I also knew I wasn't hallucinating in any way.  
"They are so weird." I overheard someone say from across the cafteria. They tried their best not to listen, but in their eyes, it hit them, but they didn't show it. I got up then, they each were looking at me, I could feel the pain burn inside of me. I didn't want them to get hurt, nor did I want them to fight back. I knew they had to do it themselves, but I had an urge to do it for them.  
"Look at the newer girl with them. I can't believe she actually sitting with them." I heard another one say. My fists then clenched, one hitting the side of the table, I felt no pain. I stomped over to the table, their eyes gazing as I glared at them with fear, pain and misfortune in my eyes.  
"Can we help you?" A girl, with deep caramel brown hair, snapped as her legs made her rise to her feet.  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong about them." I said, with a side of guilt hiding in my voice. "They weren't really adopted, they're foreign exchange students." I quickly said, letting it all flow out slowly, without moving my mouth.  
"Oh yeah," The girl crossed her arms, "and, where are they from?" She arched an eyebrow.  
I now knew I was in grave danger. I thought fast and spat out, "They are from… Canada, yeah, Canada." I chuckled under my breath, not letting the lie slip out to make it obvious. She nodded and then sat back down. I walked away as soon as Edward had appeared behind me.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice turned from the usual serious to worried.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I pushed him, signaling for him to go back to the table. But, it didn't seem to work so well. "Edward, come on." He stood there, not moving a single muscle. His hand was then tightening around my arm. "Edward!" I shrieked, he then broke free from the hold. Everyone turned to look. He then vanished before anyone could look up to see me still standing there.  
"I-I saw a spider," I laughed a little and then slightly smiled at the remark. I then ran out, everything was flashing before my eyes. I didn't want to stay here. Running seemed to be my only calling, but why? I didn't know the answer. And, it was clear to me that the only person that knew… was the darken figure that had haunted my mind.  
Run, The figure would whisper to me. Catch me if you can. I would reply back to it, but I didn't know what else to say.  
It was not long until I had met Alice on the outskirts of school grounds.  
"Milla." She whispered loudly. Something told me to run again, inside of me the same thing told me that this wasn't Alice, it was a manipulation, my mind was playing a trick.  
"Alice," I croaked, and then ran into the woods, deep inside, until I came to a nearby meadow. It was breathtaking. Peaceful, yet with a sense of adventure lurking around the area. Wildflowers bloomed into the cloudy sky, a peaking sun arose from them and began to cast a still silhouette of me. Not moving, just standing. Very still, not seeming to bother anyone.  
I fell to the ground, tears wept through my eyes and fell to the soft terrace that laid underneath me. The hard rocks cushioned underneath, becoming softer as I laid there still. Not moving a muscle. I felt weak then, my eyes were rolling in the back of my head, I felt something trickle down the narrowness of my neck, I lifted one finger and felt it. Blood. I gasped, seconds later, I passed out in the arms of a strong man of whom looked familiar.  
"Who are y-" My thought broke off, leaving nothing but the lust for survival.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sleep…. You will feel better soon…_ The croaked voice told me, silently, whispering the words. I couldn't see a thing… it was dark, nothing but an overcast of darkness hid me. My eyes were obviously shut, out of proportion, I could smell things others couldn't. Rosalie. She was the first that I thought of, I remember Emmett telling me that when you get bitten you can easily remember your creators name, but, not the appearance of them. Unless, you have seen them before. But the image of her was vivid. I figured she did this just to get rid of me, to turn me into a feminine flesh eater, a leech sucking beast. I fell instantly to the ground, my body still shaking.  
My eyes slowly opened, small bits of light began to blind me. Everything seemed to be brighter than usual. Edward… I remembered him trying to protect me. He froze and then ran out of the room as fast as he could. I wanted to stop him, but I had an urge to run farther than usual. I couldn't stop myself, it forced me to, something or someone was forcing me to race them. But where? I didn't know.  
My eyes opened wider, I stopped shivering. I then felt a burning sensation in the back of my throat. I felt like it was closing, was this the urge for blood? I was frightened at the thought of it.  
I got up slowly, the room spinning, I felt like I was having a hangover. The room was dark, dim lighted, I could barely make out what was standing in front of me. I ran quickly to the opposite side of the room and pounced at a nearby wall. A window had peaked out from the very top of me. I climbed up and jumped out with great force.  
The ground was moistened with rain and mud. I looked around, I was in the middle of the woods still, but, was now at an abandoned cabin on the far outskirts of town. I called out random things…. But, there was no answer. I fell to the ground, weeping, and caressing fake tears from my eyes. I pleaded for blood, shelter, and a place of my own. The Cullen's. I instantly thought of them, the way they took me in and raised me as their own.  
I got up again, and quickly sprinted to the same meadow I saw before I passed out. Passed out for quite sometime. I looked at my phone that was nearly cracked in half. October 30th. My eyes grew wide… I was out for approximately three days, were they even worried that I was missing, or probably killed?  
I let the worried feelings in me take over my mind. I was lost, and this time, possibly for good. Where did they live again? And, what did the house look like? I wanted to give up, but, my thoughts carried on telling me to keep searching, even if it led me to getting killed.  
"Run," I whispered, "I need to run, no stopping for anything." But, what was the risk for running without an ounce of blood inside my system? I didn't care anymore… I had to go somewhere, where they can either join me or destroy me.  
My victims were listed in my mind, but, I would probably be breaking a law for vampires to _never_ be exposed to humanity.  
Whatever the risk was, I accepted it.

Two hours passed, I was officially walking on a rural, dark, and stormy road. Rain had began to pour aimlessly onto me. Revengeful thoughts seeped through me like needles going into the center of my back. I wasn't ready for this type of lifestyle just yet. I knew I should not of ran off after Edward tried to protect me, I knew I should not of went outside and see the fake Alice, nor should I have ran into the woods and get bitten.  
Someone then ran passed me, I ran after, trying to match their exact speed. We both then stopped, me blocking the persons way, and the person blocking my way. I gazed up, the figure was dark, it was of course the same figure from before. We stared deathly at each other, not moving a muscle, both of us though, were panting to catch our breaths.  
"We meet again." His smile made me want to cry, while his voice made my ears bleed. He turned into a regular human. His body stood at about 6'2", his hair was dark black and his eyes were a dark honey color, but seemed to be a bit more browner.  
"Who are you?" I snapped, nearly jumping from the branch.  
"Guess…" He smiled grimly, I wanted to cry then. His smile was alluring, and very gratifying. It was like an angels, but much darker.  
"I don't know." I wailed.  
"Jonshua." He frowned instantly, with a growl hidden underneath the name he gave me.  
"Jonshua? How do you pronounce that?"  
"Juan-Shay." He stated perfectly, and began to sound sarcastic. I nodded my head.  
"Do you know where the Cullen's are?" I asked, looking into his piercing dark eyes. He shook his head. I could remember the gratifying smell of them, Esme smelt like daisies; daisies that represented sweetness; Carlisle smelt like medicine to me; weirdly enough, that was the truth; Emmett smelt like dirt; running around, throwing a football in the air. dirt; Edward smelt like ink, did anyone even knew what ink smelt like? For Bella, she smelt like a normal rainfall; cloudy on the outside, but beautiful, yet powerful, on the inside; Alice smelt of new clothes, all the time, at least twice a week she would buy new clothes just to stay on top of what was in style; Rosalie and Jasper, to me, smelt the same. They didn't really have a great smell, but it was decent.  
I cringed at the thought of them, maybe Jonshua could help track them down. Where ever they may have gone. I had to find them, somewhere in the wilderness is where they live, no one else, but the wolves, me and Jonshua, know where they live.

Four days. Four days and six hours we have been stalking, preying and searching for what have been the sight of them.  
"Jonshua, are you by any chance a werewolf?" I ask, swinging one arm on the side of me, while the other rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Yes, but, I'm a lone wolf."  
"You mean, like, you travel on your own?"  
"Yes. And, it usually isn't the best to be in a pack."  
"How so?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled, a smile that was actually natural to me, and didn't seem fake at all.  
He grimaced, holding his head up to the tall trees that hid himself from the sky, and then sighed. "I was once, part of a pack. But, that was only for about three to four months, and that was only for training."  
"Why didn't they keep you?" I asked, now crossing my arms, to fake that I was cold.  
"I was new to all of this, and, I… was being hunted down by a search party, since I've been missing for about a year now." Nodding my head, I nudged a quick hit playfully on his arm. He smiled and chuckled. And back forth, we began to playfully hit each other, until we fell to the ground. His hands, gently, caressing my face into his, my now red eyes staring into the deep dark honey color of his eyes. They seemed to hold a story, a story of greatness and solitude.  
"I can tell," His voice broke, nearly sounding like he wanted me to understand where we were both coming from. "I can tell, that you have lost loved ones before."  
My voice didn't come, nothing came. All I heard that came from my lips was a soft, little, tiny huff. 


End file.
